


Just A Prank

by BabyPom



Category: Classi9 (Manga)
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes, Why Did I Write This?, very bad quality fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Haydn is taking his pranking a little too far, Chopin is the one who manages to stop him in the end.





	Just A Prank

**Author's Note:**

> tried to write a piece during a very short tube ride.) I AM VERY ASHAMED OF THIS- just realised I'm the bad quality fanfiction author in this fandom, but oh well, I'm just following "write what you want to read".

Haydn was starting to go a little overboard with his constant pranking, to the point where the rest of the class had decided to stage an intervention, attempting to step in and try and talk him into being a little less enthusiastic about making their lives awkward.

Many had failed. Tchaikovsky had been ignored. Bach, Wagner and Taki had all fallen too, being pranked in the middle of their attempt. Beethoven and Mozart didn’t even try properly, and so had failed by default.

Chopin, despite being the weakest, was the final success.

Haydn had placed a bucket of water with ice above the door- aiming it at Bach, but Chopin was the one caught out by it.

As the water covered his head, Chopin had an idea. He may be sure to get a cold because of this, but he might be able to stop this from happening again.

“Ah, Chopin! I’m so sorry!” Haydn said, jokingly, not really meaning it, it went to the wrong person but a prank was still a prank, so still funny. 

Chopin didn’t move on the floor. “Chopin? Chopin? Chopin! Wake up!”

Haydn shook Chopin’s arm, but still Chopin didn’t move. Haydn ran out of the room. “BACHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Haydn out of the room, Chopin sat up, and decided to wait until Haydn’s return...

He heard down the corridor, Bach running down with corridor with Haydn following screaming “I think I’ve killed Chopinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn”

Bach ran in, and Haydn did. Chopin stuck his arms out as if a zombie... and tried to give his deadest facial expression.

Haydn shrieked. "ZOMBIEEE!"

Bach sighed. “Chopin, stop messing with Haydn.”

“Fine…”

Haydn was relieved for a second, then annoyed. “He was just messing with me?!?”

“It’s okay Haydn, it was just a prank.”

“It wasn’t very funny!”

“Exactly.”

Haydn paused a second. Maybe the lesson was working?

Haydn ran over and hugged Chopin, “I thought I’d killed you! I won’t prank you again, I promise!”

“Okay, okay.”

It seemed Haydn may have learnt his lesson.

Of course, lessons learned are often forgotten in a week or so.


End file.
